


New Year’s Day

by Metal_Ox137



Series: The New Mutants [5]
Category: New Mutants (Comics), The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: It’s the first day of the new year. A time for reflection, celebration, and planning for the future. And, of course, the joy of sleeping in late.
Relationships: Amara Aquilla/Sam Guthrie, Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Roberto da Costa/Illyana Rasputin
Series: The New Mutants [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	New Year’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> _This isn’t really meant as a continuation of the “New Mutants” story, it’s just a collection of outtakes and deleted scenes that I cobbled together and re-purposed into a sort of epilogue for the series. The one thing missing from the main story arc was Scott and Jean having a conversation about adopting Sandeep, which represented a pivotal change in their relationship and their lives. I tried to address that lacuna here, and added a few bedroom scenes, so whoever your favorite couple is, you can enjoy seeing them sharing a happy moment together. If everything here seems rather schmaltzy, that’s intentional. After the horrible year most of us have just lived through, it just seemed like an appropriate time to Frank Capra-ize everything. It’s Last Orders for 2020, and as long as I’m the barkeep around here, it’s gonna be happy endings all ‘round. Expressions of love, acceptance of being loved, and the joys of sleeping in late. All that emo stuff. Anyway, please enjoy this little coda, and I wish for everyone a safe and happy new year. Peace._

The sun was seasonably late rising over Salem Center on New Year’s Day, and at the annex for Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, the morning light peeked in shyly through the window of the bedroom shared by Dani Moonstar and Rahne Sinclair. Although there was normally a heavy drape pulled over the window at night to insulate the room from the winter cold, it had been left slightly ajar, and a sliver of pale sunlight bisected the bed where the two young lovers, recently wedded, were only just waking. 

Dani Moonstar drew in a deep breath, letting her body restart itself. She stretched out slowly, like a cat, letting all her muscles expand, then slowly contract again. The air in the bedroom was decidedly chilly; she grunted softly in annoyance and burrowed deeper under the bedcovers, snuggling against her lover Rahne Sinclair, who was also struggling to wake up. 

“What time is it?” Dani mumbled, barely getting the words out. “Please tell me it’s early and we can sleep in.”

Rahne lifted her head and squinted at the clock on the nightstand through sleep-swollen eyes.

“Eight-thirty,” she reported.

“Really?” Dani groaned in dismay. “Ugh. The horses are gonna think we’ve abandoned them. Again.”

“Sun’s only been up a few minutes,” Rahne pointed out. “They won’t think they’re abandoned yet.”

“We are never gonna be able to go back to school at this rate,” Dani moaned.

“Right?” Rahne agreed.

“I mean, we can’t even get out of bed.”

“Well, it _is_ holiday break,” Rahne pointed out. 

“I know, but... we’re definitely going to have to re-learn getting up before noon.”

Abruptly, Rahne pushed up herself half-upright on one elbow. 

“What is it?” Dani asked.

Rahne appeared to be listening intently to something.

“Sandie’s giving Jean some trouble this morning,” she reported.

“You can hear that, all the way up here?” 

“Wolf ears.” Rahne grinned. Reluctantly, she sat up. “Looks like it’s time for me to go to work.”

“This household would fall apart without you, Rahne,” Dani declared.

Rahne started to get up, but Dani threw her arm around Rahne’s waist and gently pushed her back down into the bed. Rahne didn’t protest. Dani snuggled up to her, not quite climbing on top of her, but mounting her just enough for them to be nose-to-nose.

“Hey,” Dani whispered, kissing her. “Happy New Year.”

“Same to you.” Rahne returned the kiss with a longer, more ardent one. After a moment, she sighed in capitulation.

“All right,” Rahne decided, getting up. “I can’t let you tempt me, or I’ll stay in bed all day.”

“And that would be a problem, because...?”

“You said it yourself,” Rahne grinned. “The house would fall apart.”

Rahne stood up at the edge of the bed, her naked body adjusting to the chill in the air. Although she was not any sort of athlete in the traditional sense, Rahne still had extraordinary muscle definition in her physique, a benefit of her werewolf heritage. She stretched herself out languidly, much as Dani had done, then glanced over her shoulder.

“You’re staring at my ass again,” she chided in mock reproach. 

“Yes. Yes, I am,” Dani agreed emphatically. “And you’re showing off your ass again. On purpose. Hey, you’re still going riding with me and Amara this morning, right?”

“I’m assuming that’s a trick question? Yes, I’m going with you. When do I not?” 

Rahne went to the door of their room, and while still in human form, opened it just far enough for her wolf-self to be able to get out. Then she stepped back, crouched down, and a moment later, a beautiful young she-wolf with a reddish-brown coat loped down the long hallway towards the stairwell. 

A few moments later, Rahne entered the downstairs kitchen. Jean Grey was busy preparing breakfast as only she could - several pots, pans and baking trays were dancing around the stove of their own volition, knives were chopping vegetables without the aid of human hands, and whisks pirouetted in mixing bowls of their own accord. She was also, however, beset by a decidedly hyperactive five-year-old boy, Sandeep, the newest member of the family. 

For the first several days in his new home, Sandeep had been quiet and reserved. He was still recovering after nearly dying in the desert, where Jean, Kitty and Illyana had rescued him. He was also understandably shy to find himself in a house full of complete strangers, none of whom could speak his language. But as the days passed and he began to feel better, and realizing he was in a safe place, where everyone was obviously caring for him, he began to act his age - to the relief, and subsequent chagrin, of the entire household. 

Jean caught sight of Rahne padding into the kitchen, and sighed with obvious relief. 

“Rahne. Thank goodness,” she declared. “Would you mind taking Sandie into the living room for a few minutes? I’m trying to set the table, and he keeps trying to grab the silverware in mid-air. I’m terrified I’m going to impale him on a fork, or something.”

Jean needn’t have worried. Sandeep also saw the wolf entering the kitchen, and squealed with delight at having found a playmate at last.

“Doggie!” He cried joyfully, one of the few English words he’d picked up so far. 

Rahne trotted quickly into the living room, and Sandeep, laughing merrily, followed after her. 

Jean made the most of her opportunity. While she remained working behind the counter, the kitchen armoire opened itself up, plates began flinging themselves to appropriate spots on the dining table, stemware lined itself up accordingly, and flatware sailed through the air like flying fish that had learned a musical dance routine. One of the plates narrowly missed the bridge of Illyana Rasputin’s nose as she entered the kitchen. 

“Whoa! Illy! I’m _so_ sorry,” Jean apologized. “I thought the dining area was clear.”

“No, no, go ahead,” Illyana urged her. “I can wait a few moments. I love the whole dancing silverware thing. It’s very ‘Beauty and the Beast’.”

“Yeah, Sandie thinks so, too. I just wish I could tell him he needs to keep his hands off while the flatware is in motion. He thinks it’s a game.”

“Keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times during the ride,” Illyana quipped with a grin. “Where is our little bundle of joy, anyway?”

Jean tilted her head. “In the living room. With Rahne.”

“So, how can I help? Do you need me in here, or do you want me to contain our ferocious little monster?”

“Oh, I’m putting you on demon duty, absolutely,” Jean said with a smile. 

Now that the table was set, Illyana was able to cross the dining space in safety to the kitchen counter.

“Sandie can’t have reached demon status yet,” Illyana protested, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “He’s only been here a week.”

“Well, he’s certainly trying my patience this morning,” Jean declared.

“Hey, we knew there would be some adjustments to make, having a kid in the house,” Illyana pointed out. “You really want to have one of those? Still?”

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Jean smiled ruefully. “Of course, I’d prefer to start at day one, with something small and helpless, and gradually work my way up to total chaos.”

Illyana chuckled. “You know, I never really understood or appreciated the phrase, ‘it takes a village to raise a child’... until now.”

“Right?” Jean groaned. “Thank God we outnumber Sandie eleven to one.”

“Are you sure _we’ve_ got _him_ outnumbered?” Illyana grinned, and then she ambled into the living room, to all the cacophony that awaited her.

* * *

It was nearly mid-morning by the time Dani, Amara and Rahne finally arrived at the stables. Dani and Amara quickly set about tending to the horses, while Rahne, still in her wolf form, prowled the nearby hedges, looking for any signs that the local rabbits might have dug themselves out after the latest snowfall. 

As they were getting the horses saddled for the morning ride, Dani turned to Amara.

“So, what’s your number this morning?” 

After Amara’s recent bout of suicidal depression, Dani and Amara had agreed to check in with each other every morning, to monitor their level of emotional pain on a scale from one to ten. This exchange had now become part of their daily ritual, but Dani still tried to ask the question as unobtrusively as she could. 

Amara hesitated for a moment. “It’s... about an eight,” she admitted finally.

 _“Eight?”_ Dani frowned in concern. 

“You told me never to lie about the number.”

“That’s true, I did,” Dani agreed. “Eight, huh? Ouch. That’s not good. What are you going to do about that?”

Amara sighed deeply. “Well, to start, I’m going out for a horseback ride with my best friend,” she answered. “When we get home, I’m going to go play with my new nephew for a little while. I’m going to ask my boyfriend for some extra hugs. And if all that still doesn’t help, I’ll go talk to Jean.”

“You have all your coping mechanisms lined up,” Dani nodded approvingly.

Amara managed a smile. “They _do_ help,” she allowed. “And how about you? What’s your number?”

“Probably somewhere between a five and a six,” Dani admitted. 

“That’s still awfully high, Dani,” Amara frowned.

“Yeah,” Dani agreed. “It would probably be higher, but I am sleeping with the school’s therapy wolf. That helps a lot. She keeps me level.”

“All the same... what are you going to do?”

“Pretty much the same as you. I copied your game plan. Hope you don’t mind.” Dani managed a grin. “And did I just hear you call me your ‘best friend’?”

Amara gave her a mischievous smile. “I meant Rahne.”

“Ooh, a burn!” Dani actually laughed. “Good! Keep that up, girl. Attitude always helps.”

A short time later, they all set out together, on their usual course that would take them up the lane and towards the duck pond; Dani and Amara on horseback, with Rahne loping alongside. The newly fallen snow was heavy and wet, and made the going more difficult, but it was undeniably beautiful to look at. Even the lane, which usually had already been muddied by a steady parade of delivery vans and service vehicles, was serene and quiet, its blanket of snow undisturbed - a benefit of the holiday. 

They had barely gone a few dozen yards, however, when they came to an abrupt halt.

“Uh-oh,” Dani murmured with concern. _“That’s_ a problem.”

She whistled sharply, signaling to Rahne to stop; the wolf looked up at her questioningly. 

A series of utility poles ran along the far side of the lane, but this particular morning, one of the nearby trees had partially fallen to one side, evidently toppled in the previous night’s storm. Its bare branches were pushing ominously against the power lines, but thankfully none of the lines had snapped, and the poles were still upright. 

“That tree’s going to go any time,” Dani said. 

“Is that the line that brings power to the school?” Amara asked.

“Not just the school. That line services almost every home and business between here and Salem Center.”

“What can we do?”

“We ride back to the school. Tell Scott. He and the boys might be able to clear this tree safely - or if not, at least contact the utility company for emergency services.”

Dani gently pulled on the reins, but her horse Brightwind seemed to be confused by the command.

“Yes, I know,” Dani said to the horse. “But we can’t go to the pond today. We have to go back home.”

Brightwind nickered softly, as if answering.

“I don’t care,” Dani answered in a scolding tone. “We have a real problem we have to deal with right now. It’s not always about you, you know.”

Amara gave Dani a questioning look. “You sound like you’re really talking to the horse.”

“I _am_ talking to the horse,” Dani said. She leaned forward, nearer to Brightwind’s ears. “And the horse is being a petulant little shit this morning.”

Brightwind whinnied indignantly. 

“Come on,” Dani said grimly. “We need to let Scott know about this.”

* * * 

About half an hour later, Scott Summers, Sam Guthrie and Roberto da Costa were on site, surveying the half-fallen tree. 

“Shouldn’t we call somebody?” Roberto asked.

“Oh, we’ll definitely place a call to the utility company to inspect the line,” Scott agreed. “But the tree is on school property. Technically, clearing it is our responsibility.”

“Yeah, but we can’t just push it over,” Sam objected. “Look at those smaller branches. They’re snagged good. Even if we push the tree the other way, it’d probably still take the lines out with it.”

The three men walked the perimeter around the base of the tree carefully, looking upwards, as well as all around them, the new snow crunching loudly underfoot.

“Could you blast those smaller branches, clear them away?” Roberto asked Scott.

“I could,” Scott nodded. “But then the tree likely goes, and falls across the lane, taking the power lines with it. Those little branches are the only things holding it up. I’m amazed it didn’t take out the line as it is.”

Sam stepped back into the lane, carefully walking backward, frequently glancing up. Scott and Roberto waited. 

“Got an idea, Sam?” Scott asked, as the young man rejoined them.

“Well, maybe,” Sam answered. “What if I were to give the tree a little push - right up about that midway spot...” he pointed to the location. “Right after you blast those branches. Tree would be shook loose, and I could push it away from the road. Berto could push from the base, and make sure it lines up towards the field when it falls.”

Scott looked up at the branches again. “That’d be mighty slim timing, Sam. You’d have to hit that, like, literally a second or two after I’ve blasted the smaller branches.”

“That’s right,” Sam agreed. “But I wouldn’t trust a saw on this tree. It’ll go down, just as soon as a blade touched it.”

“That’s for sure,” Scott nodded.

“Couldn’t we ask Jean to just yank the tree out, like a bad tooth?” Roberto asked.

“Oh, she could do that, easily,” Scott said. “But we’d still have the same problem. Those smaller branches are tangled badly with the lines. Those have to be cleared first, or else the whole line goes.”

“And we have another problem,” Roberto pointed out. “We all have winter boots on, but that is enough to insulate us, if the lines go down?”

The tree made an ominous creaking noise, and there was immediate, obvious tension on the lines as they pulled taut. 

“I think we just lost our chance to debate,” Sam said grimly. 

“We’ll try it,” Scott decided. “If we do nothing, we’re on backup generators for a week. Sam, get in position. The minute you see my beams shoot up, blast off. And whatever you do, don’t miss. Berto, power up.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sam ran out to get good distance for the angle of his shot; the moment he stopped, Scott yelled, “NOW!” - and fired off his optic beams almost straight upwards, alongside the trunk of the tree. Roberto transformed into his mutant aspect. Sam blasted off. 

The smaller branches shattered into wood chips. 

Sam hit the tree perfectly, smacking it hard just above where the smaller branches had snagged the power lines. With a yell, Roberto pushed in the same direction. The tree creaked, wobbled indecisively for a moment, and then finally toppled backwards into the field, away from the road, its torn roots flinging dislodged snow and frozen dirt all over the lane.

The power lines swayed for a few anxious moments, but they stayed up. 

Sam plowed headfirst into a nearby snowbank. His landing wasn’t elegant, but without his powers, he would have simply fallen and perhaps broken his arm again - or worse. Roberto had knocked himself onto his backside after releasing the tree, but got to his feet quickly, smiling happily.

“Now, that’s what I call teamwork,” he declared.

“Nice work, gentlemen,” Scott grinned at them both. “In fact... outstanding.”

“The question is, what now?” Sam asked, after he’d unburied himself. “Do we just leave it here?”

Roberto shrugged. “We were going to need to re-stock the shed with firewood,” he pointed out. “I think we just found our supply.”

“Do you think you can carry that thing all the way home?” Scott asked dubiously. “That’s a pretty decent sized tree.”

“Well... I won’t win any style points, that’s for sure,” Roberto admitted with a grin. “But yeah, I can drag the trunk into the backyard, close to the shed. Then, if you can cut it up into smaller sections with your eye beams, Sam and I can start to make fireplace-sized logs out of ‘em with the axes.”

* * * 

A short time later, the women of the annex were all gathered in the living room, enjoying the warmth radiating from the fireplace. Illyana was reading to Sandeep from a picture book, and adding several “special effects” using her magic, much to the boy’s delight. 

Dani came into the room. “The utility company will have a crew out first thing tomorrow,” she announced. “Since the line didn’t actually go down, they aren’t placing it on the emergency list for the holiday. But they will have it inspected, and make any repairs if necessary.”

“Thank you, Dani,” Moira MacTaggert smiled at her, looking up from the book she was reading.

“And then the big purple dragon roared his big roar, RRAAAUUGGGHH!” Illy snarled comically while Sandeep squealed and laughed. 

Dani glanced over Jean’s shoulder. She was frowning in concentration at the tablet she was holding. 

“What’s so interesting?” Dani asked. 

“Oh, just looking at recipes,” she said with a smile. “I thought we could try some Americanized versions of traditional Indian dishes - you know, something Sandie might recognize as comfort food, but maybe not as spicy, for those of us who don’t care for that sort of thing.”

“Oh, I like spicy dishes,” Moira commented, not looking up, as she had returned to her book. “Pour it on. The more, the better.”

“There are some dishes here that are fairly simple - biryani, for one, it’s basically chicken and rice. Something I think everybody could tolerate. Sandie’s tolerated our food pretty well, considering how strange most of it must seem to him.”

“I’d love to learn to cook Indian food, too,” Dani said. “Let me know when you need a helper in the kitchen. Please.” She walked over to the window, where Amara was idly staring out at the men working in the back yard, slowly chopping the remains of the tree into firewood. Dani gave her a quick hug.

“What’s the number now?” she asked, murmuring in Amara’s ear so no one else would hear. 

Amara smiled. “Between three and four.”

“Well, _that’s_ a definite improvement,” Dani said with relief.

“Yes, it is. How about you?”

“About the same. So, how are our brave hunters doing with their leviathan?” Dani grinned. 

“Their...? Oh. Yeah. Fine, I guess.” Amara returned the grin. “Although... I wish it were summer,” she confessed.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Well... you know... the boys would have their shirts off, they’d be all hot and sweaty, and we could see their muscles straining...”

“Amara Aquilla!” Dani feigned shock. 

“What?”

“You know, you hide it well, but underneath that very polite, reserved exterior of yours, there is an incredibly dirty mind at work,” Dani declared.

Amara flushed red with embarrassment. “Oh... ahh...”

“I approve,” Dani assured her. “I so _totally_ approve.”

“So do I,” Illyana sang out. 

Rahne came into the living room, having changed back into her human form and having put on fresh clothes. She took a seat on the couch, next to Illy and Sandeep. 

“Doggie!” Sandeep hugged her tightly.

Moira looked up again. “That’s interesting,” she said. 

“What is?” Rahne asked.

“Sandeep. He understands that you and the wolf are one and the same.”

“Well, yeah, of course he does,” Rahne said. “He just looks at my face. It’s pretty obvious.”

“What impresses me more is that Illy has taken on our tiny tot of terror head-first, and prevailed,” Dani laughed.

Illyana looked down her nose at all of them. _“Please,”_ she sighed theatrically. “I bust demon ass for a living. You think a five-year-old scares me?”

“And you still think the demons are _worse?”_ Dani shot back.

“My little man isn’t anything like a demon, are you, Sandie?” Illyana cooed, hugging the boy. 

“Does the reading help?” Rahne asked, in all seriousness. “Is he learning any English?”

Illyana made a face. “Mostly, he’s learning to curse like his Auntie Illy,” she admitted ruefully. “I knew I was bad. But I had _no_ idea how filthy my mouth was, until he started repeating back to me everything I said. I really need to start washing my mouth out.”

“Oh, the rest of us knew, trust me,” Dani teased.

“Moonstar, the only reason I’m not flipping you off right now is because of the kid,” Illyana retorted. “But trust me, you’re getting my middle finger in spirit.” 

“Girls...” Jean sighed.

“Don’t mind them, Jean,” Rahne said. “They’re always doing that. They really do like each other. I think.” 

“You’ve actually done a wonderful job with him, Illy,” Jean said seriously. “You have made Sandie feel comfortable, and safe. He’s in a completely new environment, living with a group of strangers who don’t speak his same language. These are _huge_ hurdles. But I’ve been monitoring his emotional state, and he obviously regards you as a source of comfort and protection - and probably very soon, even love.”

“Yeah,” Illyana answered, a wistful sadness in her voice. “Should I be doing that, though? I mean, you’re supposed to be his mom.”

Sandeep immediately clambered up into Illyana’s lap and hugged her. Illyana put her arms around him and kissed him tenderly.

Jean came over and sat beside Illyana, brushing some loose strands of her long blonde hair from the side of Illy’s face. 

“Sandie needs the love of his Auntie Illy every bit as much as he needs mine,” Jean told her. “For the time being, we are Sandie’s entire world. We have to be his parents, his relatives, his playmates, and his teachers. Every one of us needs to wear all the hats. But never be afraid to let him feel the love that you feel, Illy. There’s no greater gift you can give him. Trust me, I will let you know, if you’re ever overstepping any boundaries. Now, why don’t you finish your story,” she suggested. “Sandie wants to hear all about what happened to Lockheed the Dragon, and so do I.”

With a grin, Illyana picked up her picture book, and with Jean on one side and Rahne on the other, and Sandie sitting in her lap, she continued the story from where she left off: “And so the wizard climbed on the dragon’s back, and they flew all that night, and into the next day, across the great, wide ocean, sailing to the far-off lands ruled by the Great Sultan...”

And as Illy told the story to Sandeep, Moira put down her book, and Dani and Amara forgot all about watching the boys chopping wood, and they all gathered in a circle, not just to hear the dragon’s tale, but to simply bask in the shared joy of knowing they had become a real family. 

* * * 

In spite of the fact that no one had stayed up late for New Year’s Eve, most of the household made the first night of the new year an early night as well. Amara and Sam retired earliest, but not necessarily because they were the most tired. 

After a long day of chopping wood, however, Sam was legitimately in some pain. Amara smiled as Sam gingerly set himself down on the edge of the bed after his shower. 

“How sore are you?” she asked sympathetically.

Sam grinned ruefully. “Well... chopping up an entire tree sore,” he answered. “Gotta admit, I was a little envious of Berto today. At least he can shift into super-strength mode for this kinda stuff.” 

“Did you take anything for the pain?”

“Some analgesic,” Sam nodded. “I don’t think that’s gonna help much in this case, though.”

Amara bit her lip. Sam didn’t have a classical physique, but he certainly had exceptional muscle definition. “Yes, you got an unexpected workout today,” she agreed. “But I think I can help with that.”

Sam grinned. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind.”

Amara propped herself in a sitting position on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, and spread her legs, not in an overtly salacious way, but simply so that Sam could lean back against her, touching as much of her body as possible. 

“Come on,” she invited him. “Let me be your personal heating pad for a while.”

Sam slid backward until he could gently lean his full weight against Amara. However, since she was only dressed in a simple satin nightgown, it was difficult for Sam not to have more than the usual amorous thoughts. As Amara’s healing warmth penetrated into his back, however, he sighed with relief. 

“Man... this feels great,” he told her. 

“Well, you’re always doing things for me to make me feel better,” Amara replied. “It’s nice to be able to return the favor.”

Sam hesitated for a moment. He needed to ask Amara about how she was feeling, but there didn’t seem to be any appropriate segueway to the subject. He decided to just plow ahead, much like his mutant power. “Dani said you had a really high number this morning.”

”Yes, I did,” Amara admitted. “But I’m okay right now, Sam, really. I am.”

”You should have told me. Shoulda said something, to let me know.”

“You’re right. I should have told you right away.” Amara brought up her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. “I promised Dani I would never lie to her about my depression. I won’t lie to you, either. I’m not feeling suicidal, like I was before Christmas. I just had one of those ‘wake up feeling awful’ mornings. It’s gone now. And I know you understand what it means, to struggle through a bad day,” she smiled sadly. “Let’s keep doing what we’re doing, please. If you’re ever having a bad day, I’ll do whatever I can to help you through it. Because you always do the same for me. And I promise, if I’m ever having a bad day, I won’t hide it again. I’ll let you know. Deal?” 

“Deal,” Sam agreed wholeheartedly. 

”Tonight, we can both relax,” she assured him. “I’m okay, really okay. And I just want to make sure that you’re okay, too.”

Amara let her hands wander over Sam’s chest, pausing briefly to warm and soothe the sorest spots. “I’ll do your arms in a minute,” she promised. “They have to be ready to drop off by now.”

“Just about,” Sam agreed. 

“I hope you’re not in so much pain we can’t have sex tonight,” she whispered playfully in his ear.

Sam chuckled. “Well... I might have to let you be on top,” he admitted. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

Amara gave her new boyfriend a shy, lustful smile.

“I think I can work with that,” she declared solemnly.

* * * 

Scott Summers and Jean Grey stood together in the new doorway that had been hastily erected between their room and the adjoining bedroom, which was now set up for their newly adopted son Sandeep. The boy was fast asleep in his bed, for all practical purposes dead to the world.

“He’s so beautiful,” Jean whispered. 

“Yeah. He really is,” Scott agreed.

“His aunties did a great job wearing him out today. Thank goodness.” Jean grinned, and then her smile sombered. “I’m so glad you agreed to the adoption. I really put you on the spot with that,” Jean sighed contritely.

“Jean, there’s no need to apologize. I get it. I do. He’s not a kid you can just place in a typical foster home.”

“I know.” Jean smiled at Scott, her eyes tear-bright. “But I have put you on such a roller coaster since I came back to Earth.”

Scott could only grin. “Jean... everything that’s happened, yeah, it’s been crazy,” he admitted. “But it’s also been everything I ever wanted. I feel so blessed. I have you back, when I thought I’d lost you forever, and now we have a son, and soon, we’ll have a daughter. I am just somewhere beyond happy right now.”

“I’m glad.” Jean kissed him tenderly. “It’s still a lot to take in.”

“Yeah, but... it’s been worth it.” Scott returned the kiss. “Have you decided when you want to tell everyone? I mean, we’re not going to be able to keep this a secret for very long.” He placed a hand on her belly.

“I know,” Jean sighed. “Rahne’s already noticed that my scent has changed. She hasn’t realized why yet, but she’s smart, she’ll figure it out. And Moira knows I’ve been making visits to my OB/GYN. I’m not going to be able to stonewall her for much longer, either.”

“Do you want to wait until after the wedding to tell everyone?”

Jean drew in a ragged breath.

“Jean, there’s nothing wrong, is there?” Scott frowned in concern.

“No, no, nothing wrong,” Jean assured him. “It’s just... we’re going to have a baby.” Just saying the words made her break out in a wide smile. “And I know, we’ve always talked about starting a family, even when we were too young to start one, and now that it’s actually happening... it’s incredible, it’s awesome, and... I’m actually a little scared,” she admitted. 

“Scared? What on earth are you scared of?”

“Nothing, really, it’s just... we’re in the middle of a ‘this changes your life forever’ moment, and... I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed. That’s all.”

“Hey,” Scott murmured encouragingly. “Come on. You crossed half an arm of the entire Milky Way galaxy to return home, to come back to me. This has gotta be a cakewalk, compared to that. Right?”

Jean laughed. “Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?”

“Well... hopefully enough to marry me at the end of the month?” Scott asked.

 _“Yes,”_ Jean answered breathlessly, kissing him. “Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

* * * 

Two rooms away, Roberto da Costa and Illyana Rasputin were laying side-by-side on the bed in Berto’s room. Although Illyana was fully covered, wearing her favorite heavy woolen pajamas decorated with cartoon dragons, she had deliberately sprawled herself wide on the bed, arms up over her head, inviting Roberto’s touch. Roberto lay on his side next to her, letting one hand slowly wander up and down Illyana’s long torso, gently fondling and caressing her.

“So, what were you up to all day, while I was pulverizing a helpless tree?” Roberto asked.

Illyana grinned. “Playing mommy. Of course. Like you didn’t know.”

“Oh, yeah? And how’s that been working out for you?”

“I _like_ it,” Illyana declared, and she was somewhat surprised at her own answer. “I like it a lot. Even more than I thought I would. It’s just so... weird.”

“Why is it weird?” Roberto objected.

“I don’t know. I guess it’s because, it’s normal? I never saw _any_ of this coming.” Illyana’s expression turned thoughtful. “Being part of a team. Being part of a family. Having a boyfriend. Being an auntie. Sitting in a classroom, pretending to listen to lectures. You know. Typical teenager stuff,” Illyana stuck out her tongue. “I just never saw that for me, and yet... here I am.”

“You’re not ready to go back to demons and brimstone, are you?”

“Oh, _fuck,_ no,” Illyana said flatly. “I am _done_ being Belasco’s sock puppet.”

“Well, there you are then.”

“I just thought that, if I gave it more than half a day, I’d end up doing something truly demonic to the kid. It’s kinda my thing, you know? And it hasn’t happened. I even still like him, though he’s all squirmy and jabbery and starting to act like a real five-year-old.”

“I don’t think you give yourself nearly enough credit,” Roberto chuckled. “And I’m sure Scott and Jean would say something, if they didn’t approve of anything you were doing with Sandie.”

“That’s the weirdest thing of all,” Illyana exclaimed. “They’re okay with me hogging Sandie. I really thought there’d a little bit of, this is MY kid, hands off, and instead... they’re practically inviting me to lean into this. As far as I want to go. Jean, especially. I didn’t expect that.”

“Why not?” Roberto countered. “Jean can see that this is an experience that’s beneficial for you. Something that ties you to the human world, instead of the demon one. Besides...” he grinned. “Jean’s smart. She gets a free babysitter, and you and Sandie expend all your energy wearing each other out. It’s a win-win for her.”

Illyana actually laughed. “Yeah. I suppose that’s true.” Her expression turned thoughtful again. “Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“What did I say? And when?”

“When you said you were thinking about having kids with me.”

Roberto’s smile bared both gum lines. “Of course I meant it. Why? Does that mean...”

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Illyana cut him off with a smile. “Well... maybe it means I’m getting ready to _start_ thinking about it. Maybe.” She held up a warning finger. “But you and I both have a _long_ way to go, before we get anywhere close to that stage in our relationship.”

“Fair enough,” Roberto agreed readily.

”You keep saying you want this... _us_... to last a long time. So do I.”

Roberto’s eyes widened in surprise. This was the first time Illy had even so much as hinted she was willing to make any kind of commitment.

”Can... can I tell you something?” Illyana asked suddenly. “Truth circle. Just between us.”

Roberto nodded solemnly. “Sure. Yeah.”

Illyana sat up and exhaled nervously, obviously struggling to decide how she wanted to share her confidences.

“I like this. Us,” she began. “It scares me a little, sometimes. I wasn’t expecting it to be... as good as it is. If I’m being honest, when we first slept together, I was thinking, okay, he’s a cute boy, maybe I can have some fun with him. I wasn’t expecting to feel so... completed. For the longest time, I just saw myself as this broken thing, someone who couldn’t actually love or be loved. And you convinced me that wasn’t true.”

She gave him an unexpectedly tender smile. “I guess all I really wanted to say is, this isn’t about gratitude, or paying back a debt, or anything like that. I _do_ owe you. You helped me rediscover my human side, and I’m not kidding when I say, you probably saved my life when you did that. But now... I just feel like you and I have found this really good place together. I’m liking this whole being coupled thing. A lot. It feels right. And I want to see where it leads. I just hope that one day I can be even half as good to you, as you are to me.” 

Roberto returned her smile with equal tenderness. “Illy, you were always something special,” Roberto declared. “And it’s so damn awesome to see you finally realizing that for yourself. And there are times, like right now, when I’m sure you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Don’t ever think you’re not.”

He took Illy’s hands into his and clasped them tightly. “And never be afraid to speak your mind with me, yeah? As far as I’m concerned, we’ve always got a mini circle of truth set up between us at all times. So, no fear, right? Whatever our relationship ends up being... we’ll build it together. Okay?”

”Together,” Illyana agreed, nodding her head. “No fear.”

They sealed their agreement with a tender kiss.

Illyana gave Roberto a wicked smile. “I still reserve the right to be a complete bitch, though. From time to time.”

Roberto just snorted. “Please. I’ve seen your demon side. That didn’t scare me off. You want to be in a mood now and then, go right ahead. It’s not changing a thing.”

Illyana’s tender smile returned. “You keep saying things like that... I might actually have to say I love you.”

Roberto grinned. “Infuriating, isn’t it?”

“Very,” Illyana declared forcefully. 

“Okay, enough talk,” she decided suddenly, starting to undress. “It’s time for some _real_ communication to take place in this bed.” She gave him a distinctly lustful smile.

Roberto’s delighted smile in response couldn’t possibly have been any wider. “Whatever you say,” he agreed wholeheartedly.

* * * 

It was a few minutes before midnight, and Rahne Sinclair returned to the bedroom she shared with Dani Moonstar. Dani was already in bed, not yet asleep but definitely ready to drift off.

“House all secure?” Dani asked, as Rahne returned to human form, closed the bedroom door behind her, and slipped under the bedcovers. 

“Everything’s locked up tight,” Rahne confirmed, snuggling close to Dani. “Sandie’s fast asleep, the professor’s snoring like a woodsaw, all the other couples in the household are busy making themselves happy right now, and so should we.”

“Wolf ears?” Dani guessed.

Rahne laid a finger aside her cheek. “Wolf nose.”

“Ahh,” Dani murmured. “Well, I suppose there are worse things to walk through, than a cloud of pheromones.” 

Rahne snuggled up next to Dani, and sighed with great contentment. “I hope we’re smart enough to realize how blessed we are, to have all our family around us like this.”

“You think we’re not?” Dani asked in surprise.

“No, it’s not that. But it’s easy to forget sometimes,” Rahne pointed out. “Or to take things for granted. One day, maybe soon, we’ll start to go our separate ways, begin living separate lives. I’m sure we’ll stay in touch, no matter where we go, or what we end up doing. But we won’t always be together under one roof like we are now. It’s a special time. I want to appreciate it while we have it, and always remember it later.”

Dani draped one arm across Rahne’s waist, pulling her close. “Yeah. I don’t want to lose this time, either. It’s weird. It’s been a bad year, in a lot of ways. _Really_ bad, actually,” she admitted. “But being here, with you guys... honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

“Yeah? Then what’s your pain number tonight?”

“Well, right at this moment, I have a beautiful naked therapy wolf in my arms, so that number is pretty much zero.”

The two lovers traded a quick kiss.

“I’ve been thinking what to do about rings,” Rahne confided.

“Oh, yes? And what have you decided?”

Rahne gently tugged Dani’s arm away, holding it up and running her own arm alongside Dani’s, so their forearms were touching. 

“What would you say to matching wolfsbane vine tattoos?” she asked. “Winding around our arms, just like our binding ribbon.”

“You’re serious?”

“I kept thinking, there’s too much chance of me losing an actual ring, if I’m always turning into a wolf and back into a woman,” Rahne said. “I’m not likely to lose a tattoo. Besides, we were talking the other day about all the marks we’ve left on each other. Illy’s got her scars, she’s so proud of those. But you and I both have scars from events we’d rather not remember. So I thought, why not mark ourselves for life with something we’ll always remember with great joy?”

“You seriously want to get matching tattoos.”

“Or I could just bite you,” Rahne grinned.

Dani started laughing helplessly. “Oh, yes, please, _please_ bite me,” she giggled. “My big bad wolf is going to gobble me up.”

“And I will, too,” Rahne growled playfully. 

“Oh, I’m sure of that.” Still giggling, Dani entwined her fingers with Rahne’s. “I think matching tattoos are a wonderful idea,” she declared. “Let’s do that.”

“Anything else you want to do, to celebrate the first day of the new year?” Rahne asked, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. “We have about... two minutes left.”

“Maybe just a private little celebration with my therapy wolf,” Dani said, rolling over suddenly and settling herself on top of Rahne. “I can’t think of a better way to start off the new year, than by kissing you.”

Accordingly, they shared a long kiss together. Dani looked down into her lover’s face, her eyes shining. 

“I love you,” she whispered. “My brave, beautiful Rahne. My heart. My soul. My miracle.” As they so often did, Dani began to recite a variation of their binding vows, constantly renewing their commitment to one another. “You are the fire that warms me, the river that feeds me, the fang and claw that protects me,” she murmured softly. “I belong to you, and you alone. Until I can draw no more breath. Until my legs can no longer run. I am yours and you are mine. And I will love you, all the days of my life.”

Dani left a teasing butterfly kiss on Rahne’s lips. “And we are _so_ sleeping in late tomorrow,” she grinned.

They kissed again, joining not just their bodies but their spirits, the Cheyenne warrior maiden and the wolf-girl of the Scottish highlands, two souls united together in the purest joy. They remained entwined in each other’s embrace, until the clock indicated they were well into the beginning of the following day.


End file.
